As known, the removal of the paint film, which covers the numbers of scratch tickets, is manually done using items such as coins, or other kind of appropriate elements for the scraping. The aim of the present invention is to provide an automatic and fast mechanical element, which can clean up the ticket, revealing all that is hidden under the paint film to be scratched off, without causing damage to the underlying graphics.